Maggie Thomas (Reboot)
Maggie Thomas is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Infections. She is a resident of the Moyer Hotel with her parents. Maggie is also the best friend of MacKenzie Jameson and the girlfriend of Ben. Pre-Apocalypse South Point, Florida Maggie lived in the Moyer Hotel with her parents on the fifth floor. She was good friends with Monica and Abby, and best friends with MacKenzie. Maggie also attended South Point High School. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Maggie first appears as Monica goes to help Jane get a rat out of her room. She hugs Monica and explains how her apparent family trip was cut short due to a crazy person attacking her mother. Monica wonders if it's connected to what Abby said about her father being attacked. Maggie says she'll see her later, and she leaves for the lobby. She later appears in the lobby, wondering where Bill is, before she goes to look for him. She passes by the Raymos couple, with Mrs. Raymos complaining about a child almost biting her. Knowing something weird is going on, she climbs the stairs to the fourth floor before she hears someone falling behind her. A boy falls from the next floor and she checks to see if he is okay. However, the boy reveals himself to be an infected. Maggie screams and fights the boy off before she runs up to the fifth floor to her apartment. She enters and goes to tell her parents what is happening, but screams as she discovers her mother has died and reanimated, and has torn out her father's guts. "Murphy's Law" Maggie returns in this episode when Monica and Jane find her trapped in her room after they ascend the fire escape. Maggie avoids her reanimated parents as Monica distracts them, allowing her to get out onto the fire escape. They pull out her reanimated parents, but Jane throws her father over the railing. Shocked, Maggie fights off her mother before tearfully throwing her over the railing as well. She has a bit of a breakdown and slaps Monica when she says they were already dead. However, she still manages to follow the others back inside. Monica explains to Maggie what's going on as best as she can, and they agree to go find the others. They arm themselves and retreat to the fourth floor. Maggie reassures Monica and Jane she is ready to fight, and the three kill a handful of infected in the hall. Once the hall is cleared up, Maggie and the others reunite with Sarah and Abby, and encounter Vince, Greg, and MacKenzie along with them. Maggie reunites with her best friend MacKenzie and the two hug as Vince explains that what is going on is an example of Murphy's Law. "Whatever It Takes" TBA "Blind Surveillance" TBA "Studies" Maggie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maggie has killed: *Mrs. Thomas (Zombified) *A few zombies. Appearances Infections Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Murphy's Law" *"Whatever It Takes" *"Blind Surveillance" *"Studies" Trivia *''TBA'' Category:Infections Reboot Category:Infections (Reboot)/Survivors Category:Infections (Reboot)/Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Main Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Season 1 Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Moyer Hotel Survivors